Operation McFly
by NMartin
Summary: Emma, Regina and Henry manage to protect themselves from a cloud of blue smoke that starts covering Storybrooke. It's when it fades when they realize they have not just travelled back in time, but also to an alternate universe where both of them have had happy, normal lives. [Swan Queen Week 2015 #3: Time Travel]
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Queen Week #3 ~ Time Travel**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Mal, are you sure this is gonna work?"_

" _Don't be stupid, Cruella. Of course it will work. I can undo this curse if it doesn't anyway."_

" _Regina is going to be so pissed."_

" _I know, but she needs this." the other grinned. "And it is going to be real fun."_

* * *

"What the hell?" Emma yelled, watching the cloud of blue smoke that moved forward across the city and covered all buildings, making them disappear from their sight. They were enjoying a peaceful year in the town, how could a new curse appear out from nowhere? She quickly ran towards Regina and Henry, protecting them with her arms and shutting her eyes. _Come on Emma,_ she thought to herself. _Use your magic, make some Glinda-ish bubble thing to protect you..._

"Where are we?" Henry questioned a few seconds later, hands on the glass her mother had placed around them and eyes set on the dense blue smoke. Slowly, it started to disappear, a very familiar scene becoming clear in front of them. "Mom?"

"I have no idea..." Regina sighed, staring to the other side as the town's characteristic clock became visible. The sky was blue, and no one else but them seemed to notice the smoke that faded on the street. It was as if they were the only ones who hadn't been affected by it somehow. "We're still in Storybrooke."

"But this isn't _Storybrooke_."

Emma was right, it was not the same town they lived in. With the smoke completely gone, many small details around them told them that if this really was Storybrooke, time had been stopped somewhere during the nineties. A blonde teenager girl walked past them, face really familiar but impossible to know as she was skating down the street at a pretty fast velocity. A few more teenagers appeared, most of them wearing colorful clothes, rings and bracelets, while others wore striped sweaters and combat boots. Regina looked with confusion around her, the pieces of clothing the teenagers wore being peculiar and horrifying at the same time. Not that the adults looked better, almost all of them wore either sweaters tied up around the waist or neon windbreakers. _Are these people blind?!_

"Okay, why does Storybrooke look like if it had been taken from an episode of _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_?!" Emma muttered, making the confusion on Regina's face become even more obvious. "It was a TV show. The town looks as if it was stuck in the nineties, Regina."

"Okay, but do you mean that...?"

"I don't know how or why, but we might have travelled back in time."

* * *

"So this is what the world looked like I was born...?" Henry asked as they walked into the dinner. The place hadn't changed, but everything seemed different at the same time. For the boy, everything much cooler. For his mothers, everything was either terrible or awfully nostalgic. "And you were like that?" the boy kept asking, amazed by the colorful jackets two boys his age wore. Emma saw they were slightly familiar, but couldn't really put a name to them.

"Not really, I didn't turn eighteen until 2001. This is the year... " she picked up the town's newspaper, then sighed and showed it to the other woman. "1999." she said, watching Regina unfold the paper and read the cover. They crossed the door of Granny's diner, the bell making its familiar sound. Inside, a middle aged woman behind the counter served pancakes to a teenage couple, while a fourteen-year-old girl packed a sandwich in her bag. She wore a red cheerleading uniform and had black hair, and even if she was not much taller than Henry when he was twelve years old, she looked at everyone over her shoulder and with pride. A pride that all of them knew well. "Thanks Grandma!" the girl exclaimed before rushing out of the diner with a smile on her face.

"Was that… Ruby?" Henry questioned with a stunned face and wide eyes, saying what was in everyone's mind.

"I think so. So that makes…"

"Hi, welcome to Granny's dinner. I'm Joyceline." the woman they were talking about spoke, heading to the side of the counter and flashing them a smile. Blue eyes and golden curls, she looked just slightly similar to what she looked like in the actual Storybrooke. "Please take a seat, strangers." she spoke with a kind smile, pointing to a boot and then walking towards it. "I suggest the pancakes, they're everyone's favorite breakfast."

"Oh, okay." Emma turned to the others and shrugged, then smiled. "We'll all have pancakes then. And two coffees."

"Three." Henry corrected her, receiving curious looks from both his mothers and the waitress. "I am not twelve anymore, moms." he rolled his eyes. At this, the woman looked at both Regina and Emma and pursed her lips slightly. _Wait, is she upset about we both being Henry's moms?!_ the blonde thought, eyeing the woman as she walked away. _I'd say that it is obvious we have gone back in time, but homophobia hasn't really changed much in almost twenty years._

* * *

"Okay, so for what we have seen at the diner we're not only back in time, but also in some kind of alternative universe Storybrooke?" Emma questioned after they walked out of the diner half an hour later. The doubt of actually being back in time had appeared when Regina had pointed out that Storybrooke had been stuck in time for twenty eight years, and that it made it impossible for any people to be younger than they were now. "But people are still the same, just younger."

"Not really. Have you seen Granny? She still had her ring on, and Ruby once told me she did not wear it since her husband died." Henry pointed out, displaying the observation skills he had inherited from Emma. "Maybe he is not dead here?"

"Exactly." Regina agreed as they walked down the street, heading to Snow White's apartment. "I think that this is what would have happened if people's happy endings had become true."

"But why aren't they in the Enchanted Forest instead of Storybrooke?"

"I am not sure. This place... It feels as if it was just a copy of the real Storybrooke. Are you sure this is the right street? I don't see the apartment— wait." Emma stopped, eyes gazing at the cozy, two story house that was in the exact same spot her apartment was supposed to be. All of them fell silent. Music was playing softly inside, escaping through an open window. A voice, soft and sweet, sung along as a baby slowly stopped crying. "You hear that?"

"Snow." Regina muttered. The song kept playing, though the voice faded and instead there was some inaudible talking. Suddenly the door opened, a teenager girl walking through the door. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and despite wearing round sunglasses her face was perfectly recognizable even from that distance. "Oh my god." the woman gasped, watching the girl walk to the gate and open the door. She held a backpack and a sports bag, and her clothes were the most trendy ones in that decade. Over a white t-shirt she wore an overall with one strap down, a extremely large sport jacket and discman headphones around her neck. And much to Emma's disgust, bracelets and rings all over her hands and wrists. _Hell no, Emma. Mood rings, seriously?_

"Mom, are those Air Jordans?!" Henry asked with amazement, turning to look at his mother. "You were the cool girl in school then?" he asked. Of course, in real life Emma had never been the cool kid in class, or even noticeable. But here, in this bizarre nineties version of the town, where she lived with her parents and seemed to have a normal life, she was. Sighing, she shrugged, watching her younger self walk up the street and pass next to them, focused on making the discman play her favorite song and not on the stranger that looked exactly like her. Adult Emma turned to Regina, watching her laugh.

"Don't say a word, Regina. Simply don't."

* * *

" _Oh my god, did you see her face when she saw young Emma?!" Cruella laughed, sitting back as she stared at the snow globe that was placed on the table. A small model of the town in it, figures as small as ants moving through it. Images projected all over the room's walls, both women laughed as they saw Regina laugh loudly at Emma's embarrassment. "This is so better than the movies."_

" _The what?"_

" _I'll show you later." the woman spoke, leaving the glass of wine down on the coffee table and checking the glass sphere before looking around the room, watching the scene. The three people were now busy eating pancakes, amazed at the beauty of a eighteen year old, shy but graceful girl that perfectly matched Astrid's looks, followed by a grumpy, older woman— it seemed the Blue Fairy really had not changed much. "Do you think we should leave this projecting tonight while we sleep?" Cruella asked with curiosity. She really wanted to stay and keep watching, it looked rather interesting._

" _No, we can just stop time in there." the other spoke, tapping the glass and smirking as every moving figure froze. "Regina is going to kill us when she discover it's been us, so we better make it worth it and not to miss a thing that happens."_

* * *

 **I will turn this into a multichapter, so remember to follow the story and favorite it, it will be really appreciated :)  
** **To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Now that you know what a movie is," Cruella grinned, watching the other woman tap the glass and smirk as the figures started to move and the room became full of light. Press play, I can't wait to see what little Regina looks like."_

* * *

"Oh my god, Emma." the brunette was practically in tears, having started to laugh loudly once the adolescent version of the savior walked away. Having forgotten that they had travelled to some different dimension, she was not making sure the other's face was red as she laughed. "You were the stereotype of the blonde, cool girl of high school!"

"Why don't we go see _you,_ huh?" Emma hissed, watching the woman stop laughing immediately and instead open her eyes widely. The savior smirked and raised a brow with satisfaction before turning to Henry. "What do you say, kiddo? Let's go see mom?"

"Yes!" Before Regina could say anything, they were walking down the street and away from her. She sighed and ran behind them, quickly catching up. "I'm sure mom will be a nerd." Henry said thoughtfully, hand on his backpack as they walked. Taking out his phone, she saw him check for some signal— but there wasn't any. "We should keep the phones away from anyone's sight." he muttered, making Emma look at him with a questioning look. He rolled her eyes and sighed. "People still have like flip phones or something like that, right?"

The blonde laughed. "Actually they were really new, but I guess since I was the cool kid I did have one." she grinned, then turned to Regina. "You had a big Nokia phone, didn't you?"

"I don't know what these are."

"Oh, right. Time was stuck in Storybrooke." the woman muttered as they walked. A few minutes later, after seeing the bizarre, nineties versions of some of the inhabitants of the town including Ruby's mother and Whale, they reached the big house the woman lived in. "Here we are."

The apple tree seemed to be in the same spot it had always been, and the house looked exactly the same. Still there was something strange, a feeling that had haunted them since they had arrived to the town. "There is something not right." Regina muttered, frowning. It definitely was not right. She glanced at the windows, noticing how the white curtains of her bedroom were gone— replaced by red ones— and then glanced at Henry's bedroom. There was a shadow behind the thin white curtains, short and thin, rushing across the room. They all were staring at it, the others having realized what she was looking at, when the curtains opened and they saw her.

"Move!" Emma pushed the two to the side, hiding all of them between the bushes. Regina was in awe, the girl looked so different from what she had thought she would look like. Her long hair was even darker, decorated with a white bow, and her face was full of innocence. Her brown eyes looked down and she turned her face to check the street, as if she was waiting for someone. A car passed and stopped in front of the house, and the girl smiled so widely it seemed impossible. She disappeared, appearing again a second later on the front door.

Running down the path that crossed the garden, it seemed almost impossible for Emma to not to laugh at her looks. Wearing a white, black and yellow cheerleading outfit and matching sneakers, the brunette held pom poms in her hand and a backpack on the other. The savior let out a soft giggle, being hushed by a flushed Regina. Henry laughed softly too, completely amused by the fact that his mother was another cool girl. Or at least according to the movies he had watched. But all laughter died when they heard another voice.

"Regina, darling, wait!" a woman called, rushing out of the house. Wearing a dark grey pantsuit and her dark brown hair cascading on her shoulders, Cora held a lunchbox in her hand. "You forgot your lunch." she smiled at her daughter and gave it to her.

"Thanks, mom." the girl smiled, opening her backpack and putting the box inside, then zipping it up and leaning for a hug. The Regina that hid in the bushes swallowed hard, seeing her mother hug her the way she had never actually had done. She looked so caring, so loving, so not herself. The two pulled back and the girl turned to rush to the street.

"Have a nice day! Wish Daniel good luck for the game!" the woman shouted, catching a glimpse of the red pickup truck the boy drove. The sound of the car starting told them the couple was leaving while Cora stood in front of the gate.

 _Daniel._ The name echoed on Regina's mind once and again, her eyes wide at the thought that maybe, just maybe, it was the same Daniel she had met and lost years before. If Emma hadn't been abandoned in this reality, and Regina was living with her mother, could it mean that…

"No." Emma's whisper took her out of her musings, her hand gripping her arm to prevent her from moving more. Without realizing Regina had shifted to the side, ready to start running away in the car's direction, making the bush move. Cora turned her face and stared at the green leaves that covered them, but quickly turned and walked back to the house. Brown eyes locking with green ones, Emma signaled for her to breathe in deeply, then slowly walked away and helped them out. "That was close." she sighed, taking Regina's hand and dragging her down the street. "Let's go."

"Where?!"

"To Granny's Bed and Breakfast. We need to find a place so we can make a plan without anyone hearing us. Let's just think about whatever happened today and tomorrow we will do some investigation."

* * *

Their plan was simple, it should work. At least until they figured how to go back to the normal Storybrooke anyway. Emma and Regina, now with fake names, would be a couple moving into town with their son, Henry. He'd go to high school there, trying to know more about the younger Emma between classes, while his mothers tried to find out what was happening.

"Rosa, really?" the brunette questioned, seeing the fake ID Emma had given her. "Why do I have to be from, uh, Puerto Rico? Where the hell is that even. And did you really have to use this picture?"

"It's the only one Henry had in his wallet, and you being called Rosa would be more real than you being Amy Woods from California." the woman spoke, looking down at Henry's ID and sighing. "At least I managed to make these look real. I always wondered how did they make these when I was young, turns out you only have to sneak into the police station."

"You did what?!"

"Don't worry, Gina. It was empty."

"How did you even…"

"I'm the Sheriff, remember? Like, not here, but I figured the locks were the same."

"Well it took you twenty minutes, you better not have been seen. I don't want _Amy Woods_ to be put in jail our first day here."

"See? You're starting to care about your wife."

"Mom, marriage between people of the same gender was not legal in the nineties, I think." Henry pointed out.

"Oh, okay. Partner? Friend with benefits? Gal pal?"

* * *

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

"How is it that you have moved into Storybrooke in the middle of the school year, ma'am Woods?" The principal spoke with a serious voice, looking at the blonde and her son with pursed lips. It was obvious that despite being very kind and welcoming to visitors, some inhabitants of Storybrooke did not actually like strangers. Like this woman. _Who was she in the Enchanted Forest, Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove?_

"Wouldn't the summer have been better?"

"Well, it's been a while since my w— partner and I started wanting to move to a quieter, more rustic town, since Boston can be too busy sometimes. Sadly my contract did not finish until last week, and we thought that since the school year has actually just started Henry could get into the school despite not having attended the first month."

"And your… _partner…_ what's her name?"

"Rosa Castro, ma'am."

The woman wrote the name down on a post-it, then stuck it to Henry's file that Emma had had to fill previously. Both mother and son swallowed down hard, hoping to not to be caught on any lies. Henry was the one that hadn't had to change many of the details of his life, since he already was a fourteen year old boy who was a big fan of comics. The only lies he'd have to tell would be about living his whole life in Boston and maybe making up some friends he had never actually had, but that was it. Still, Emma knew his task was the hardest one. He had to become friends with her young self, and if she had judged Emma well, it would not be easy. It never was easy to be friends with the cool kids, and even less in high school.

"Who is Henry's mother?" the woman asked a few moments later, taking her out of her musings. Emma looked at her with a questioning look, hoping that she was not asking what she thought she was asking. "His actual mother."

"Well that's rude." Emma frowned, disappointed that the woman was so predictable, then sighed. _Remember, Emma. Regina only gave you one job, and that is getting Henry to get into high school. So yeah, calm down and don't her shitty and kinda homophobic attitude get to you._ "I'm his birth mother."

"Okay then." she wrote down another note on the end of the file and closed it, leaving it on the desk. "Well, Henry, since it is not too late I will escort you to your classroom. Ask the teacher for your homework and your class schedule. You'll be in class 2D, on the first floor." she spoke, never smiling as she offered her hand. "Miss Woods, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

"Same." the blonde shook the woman's hand and turned to Henry. "See you after school, kiddo."

* * *

Henry did not need a tour of the building to know where he had to go. The high school was divided in two buildings, a large one for the grades first to eighth and another for the freshmen to senior students. Even though he had spent all his life going to the first building of the high school, he had already wandered through the second building— which had gotten him in trouble a few times. Walking to his class after lunchtime, he had already been approached by a blue eyed fourteen year old that went to his classroom.

"Hi there!" she had spoken with a smile, standing next to the table he was sitting. "You're Henry, right? I'm Belle, I sit behind you in history."

"Oh, hey." he smiled, suddenly noticing how the girl, was in fact, his grandfather's girlfriend. "I'm Henry, yeah."

"You're sitting in our table." the girl grinned, taking a seat and then shrugging. "But you can sit with us if you want."

"Us?" he was confused, the girl talked as if there was someone with her. _In this dimension she has not spend any time locked in a cell, she doesn't have any excuse to be crazy… And she's kinda old to have imaginary friends._

"Oh yeah, Ruby is coming now. She's kinda busy with her boyfriend, Peter…"

"Oh." he muttered. It wasn't a surprise that Ruby was busy with a boy, even on this dimension. Not that he judged, not at all. Maybe a bit. But suddenly the girl appeared through the door, wearing the same outfit that that same morning. With a smirk, she said hi to them. "I'm Henry."

"Ruby. And yes, it's my real name. You were at the diner this morning weren't you? Where do you come from? Are you good at math? 'Cause I seriously need help with this week's homework and—"

"Ruby, shut up. He's not gonna do your homework. But yeah, where do you come from?"

"My moms and I just moved in from Boston."

"Moms? You mean like… lesbians?"

"Yeah."

"That's… cool, I guess."

"Hey Ruby look, it's your crush." Belle giggled, staring at the entry of the cafeteria. Ruby was suddenly too quiet, falling silent as they stared at the group of girls and boys that entered. "Look, Henry. These are Emma and her gang… They're like the coolest people in this school." she spoke, pointing at the blonde girl that lead the group. He recognized his mother easily, and was sure that the others were particularly familiar. "You see the girl in a blue sweater and the braid?" Belle whispered. Henry looked at her and nodded. "That's Elsa. She was a dancer and got a scholarship for the most amazing dance school in the country."

"Was?"

"She broke her leg last year and she's still in rehabilitation. Dancing was everything she had apart from her sister, and I think she takes antidepressants since the injury. By the way, the girl with brown hair is Anna, her little sister. She's so lucky to be able to hang out with them." she sighed, waving at the girl before the group walked to get their food. "That guy over there is Neal. He plays soccer, but I'm not a big fan of him."

"He sucks, but Emma keeps him around because they're doing it."

"Ruby!"

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't done it either… Or did you lie last week at the Never Have I Ever at Anna's house?!"

"Ruby, stop it." the girl rolled her eyes and then turned to Henry again. "She's just jealous because Emma is not doing it with _her._ " she explained with a smirk before keeping on pointing out who was who of the group. Henry sighed, his other mother was nowhere to be seen. And he was definitely getting too many details about his mom's relationships.

* * *

Regina was thankful that the town was as full of empty houses as the real Storybrooke. Obviously unable to move into her mansion, she chose a smaller house painted blue that she had always had some interest in. Smiling at the man as genuinely as she could, she signed the contract and walked outside of the pawn shop, heading to the grocery store. As she picked the fruit her eyes found a woman. But she wasn't just a woman, of course she wasn't. Cora was walking besides a man, talking with him as they chose products and put them in the cart. People waved at them, some even stopping to talk with them. Regina raised a brow, her mother seemed to be more kind than she was used to. The brunette moved to get some apples, focusing on choosing the best ones.

"These are the best ones in town," someone spoke behind her. She quickly turned around, surprised that someone talked to her. Raising a brow, she looked at the woman. Why she had caught Cora's attention was something she could not understand, and yet the woman was in front of her. "But I guess me saying that when I'm the owner of the orchard is not a reliable source. Cora Mills." she spoke, offering her a hand.

Regina hesitated, but quickly decided to shake her mother's hand and start lying. "Re—Rosa Castro, ma'am." she spoke with another smile, staring at the older woman. Glamorous red lips and eyebrows perfectly plucked, Cora's gaze was still as piercing as ever, and yet it was warmer. Her skin irradiated beauty, the forty years she seemed to be being gentle on her. "So you have an apple orchard?"

"Well, it's the town's, but as the mayor I am the responsible of deciding where the benefits go." the woman laughed and moved to the side, starting to pick oranges and putting them into a bag. "Henry, darling, put this on the cart." the woman spoke, giving it to the man. Regina stared at him, he looked exactly as she remembered him— but wearing clothes that she could not believe were a trend in the past. "This is my husband, Henry."

"Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Rosa."

"Nice to meet you, Rosa." he shook her hand and turned to his wife. "I'll leave you ladies talking about your stuff. Regina said she and her friends wanted pizza tonight." he kissed her wife's lips and walked away.

"Ah, college. My daughter is studying in the town's university, she spends her days either studying or with her friends of the cheerleading squad." she spoke, always smiling. "Do you have children, Rosa?"

"Yes, a nosy fourteen year old called Henry."

"Oh, a teenage boy. If girls are already a mess to control at that age, I can't imagine a boy."

"Well, hopefully moving here will help him go through puberty without being a rebel."

"Mr. Gold told me we have newcomers, I guess that's you and your son, huh?"

"And my partner, yes."

"Partner?"

"Henry's other mother."

"Oh, I see." Cora smiled. "Well I'll see you soon then, Rosa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

 **First, thanks for reading!**

 **Second, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really sick these days and I can barely make it out of bed, and even less to write. Still, I'll try to get better soon and write more asap.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"You wanna play soccer?" Emma asked with surprise when Henry got back from school claiming that he had to be on the team. "Why?"

"Well mom, I am a really good player you know?" he grinned, walking to the couch and sitting down. Of course, the woman was ignorant of the boy's actual interest for sports, but Henry had kept it hidden for years— comics had become his main interest and he hadn't had any friends to play sports with anyway. Emma swallowed hard, realizing that maybe she did not know her son that much, that despite she had met him for four years already she still did not know many details of his life. "And dad is part of the soccer team."

"Wait, what?" Emma's mouth fell open. "Dad?! Do you mean Neal?!"

"Yeah. Dad is alive in this world, and he is kinda good at soccer. That's how he met you, mom!" the boy laughed at both women's faces. Emma and Regina looked at each other, then back to the teenager. "Mom also plays soccer, she is the captain. He did the tryouts on their freshman year, and he kinda was a prick—"

"Language, Henry."

"Sorry, mom. Well, dad was stupid and told mom girls couldn't play soccer because it was a man's game."

"Please tell me I kicked his ass."

"You shot a ball straight to his face."

"I love this reality." Emma grinned, then frowned. "I didn't know you played soccer… or any sport, actually."

"Well I've always liked sports, mom. I just don't play much anymore… I didn't really have friends before finding you, and now with all the villains coming to town and the curses and everything I don't have time."

"Oh."

"Hey, hey, let's not get sad." Regina whispered, standing and putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, knowing how she felt. Sure, she had been there for Henry, but they had had rough times. She smiled and spoke, "Your son is a genius though. There is a rule in Storybrooke's school that says that the captains of both teams have to be on any tryouts— so there is no rivalry between them and they have to cooperate— and that basically means that if Henry gets to be in the team he will get to know Neal..."

"... and Emma, probably." Henry grinned and walked towards them, seeing how the brunette dropped her hand and her fingertips accidentally grazed Emma's hand. "I doubt dad would not like me, so if I'm friends with him I could be friends with you— well, the young you— too."

"But what about Regina? The young one..."

"I'm not old."

"You know what I mean."

"Mom is not in high school." Henry muttered, shrugging and then reaching for his backpack, taking a comic book he had borrowed from Ruby. "I think she's a cheerleader or something, but she was not in the cafeteria with them during lunch."

"Then?"

"Storybrooke's University." Regina stated, eyes wide as she realized why her younger self wore the uniform she wore. Standing up and going to the hall of the house, she searched for the booklet she had seen that morning when entering the house. The man that had rented them the house had left a _Welcome to Storybrooke_ booklet next to the phone, and as she opened it and ran through the pages she thanked that there was not much change on the town. "Storybrooke's University offers scholarships for the most brilliant students and athletes of the local high school, being free for anyone registered as an inhabitant of the town." she read. "... Including science, arts, soccer and cheerleading scholarships."

"Cheerleading scholarships? Is that even a thing?"

"I don't know out of the town, but in Storybrooke it is. And look at the school's coat of arms." she turned the booklet, showing them the image. A book and a quill, colored with black, yellow and white. "Red and white are the colors of the high school, while these are the ones for the university."

"That's why you wore that uniform."

"Exactly. Regina is a cheerleader, but she's in university."

"And how the hell will we get to know her if she's not in university?"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Emma, you have to do this."

"I am so not teaching girls how to cheer."

"You are, because I've wasted the small amount of magic it seems I have here to make sure the last coach got her leg broken and Henry had to make a quick resume for you in a really old computer that traumatized him from how slow it was, so you will get in there and be Coach Amy Woods from now on, got it?"

Regina was practically yelling to her face, standing just a few inches from her. Emma was both surprised both amazed, green eyes studying the other's face. _She is doing this for our son, for all of us to go back to the real Storybrooke. And she kinda looks great from this close… And now I'm kinda turned on. Get your shit together, Emma. You're the savior._

"Well now we know who's wearing the pants in our relationship." she spoke. She knew she had started falling in love with the brunette some time ago, and that she was going to enjoy being fake married to her. The problem was, Regina was definitely not a fan of the idea, and even was obviously not in love with her. At least she could tease her.

"There is no relationship, Emma."

"I know, love." the blonde said with a smirk before leaning to kiss the brunette's cheek and quickly walking away to the campus. Regina stood still, unable to process the woman's action as she blushed. _Did Emma just— She called me love? And then… oh, fuck's sake Emma. Don't. No. I'm going to kill you._ she thought, but the smile that started to appear on her face betrayed her. A part of her had loved that small moment, but a part of her was enraged. _She wants teasing? Oh, she'll have it._

* * *

" _Do these two realize how gay they are?" Cruella questioned, handful of popcorn going from her hand to her mouth. "Like, seriously. They're gayer than Ellen."_

" _Ellen who?"_

" _You really need to read more about this world's celebrities."_


End file.
